


Do Not Wait (I’ll Be There)

by MarlboroAngst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Arranged Marriage, Breaking Up & Making Up, Editor Tendou, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, If i spell any names wrong im so sorry, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medically induced comas, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, References to Arranged Marriage, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, The Love Sick AU, Unknown Illness, tendou satori has a good family, ushijima centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlboroAngst/pseuds/MarlboroAngst
Summary: Ushijima is an up and coming Volleyball Pro who is getting ready for his breakthrough on an international team called the Schweiden Adlers. During a practice game, he meets and aspiring Manga artist named Tendou Satori. The man with wild hair and an even wilder personality. Everything is perfect- until it’s not. Now Ushijima must deal with his feelings while Tendou sits in a medically induced coma; and oh yeah, his family is there.Ushijima was never a people person, but now he didn’t have a choice. “For Tendou’s sake.” He thinks. He just wants to hear Tendou’s voice again.— Insp. by The Love Sick on Amazon Prime ! Pls go check it out, it’s rly good and it HEAVILY inspired this :)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 30





	Do Not Wait (I’ll Be There)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic i have uploaded in.... years..... updates will be inconsistent but i am set on finishing this! Honestly the movie this is based on is so good but if you don’t want to be spoiled then watch it after this is finished!
> 
> (If this is never finished just,,,, watch the movie i am so sorry)
> 
> Anyway i am super excited about this fic and there is plenty more to come!! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Forgive me and my bad tagging skills, my bad spelling and my horrific ooc-ness if any of it pops up! Pls enjoy!

“Ushijima! Next serve!” The coach bellowed from his spot on the bench, face screwed so much that he looked borderline constipated. The scrutinizing gaze he held never seemed to yield no matter how well he or the other potential pro’s did during their practice match. The harsh lights seemed to irritate Ushijima further, though he made no show that it bothered him. Instead he kept up his usual, blank face, not wanting his potential signing to be swayed if he showed any emotion- positive or negative. He had a feeling Washijo wasn’t a very forgiving man for anyone he surveyed that showed weakness. He assumed most of the others who were practicing as well understood this as well, which is why it surprised him when he heard the loud, almost unnerving laugh coming from somewhere in front of him. For a moment, the olive haired man thought the laugh was directed at him. But with a quick glance around, Ushijima couldn’t seem to find the source of the laugh. None of the other players seemed to be smiling in amusement or making jokes, which didn’t bother him, he didn’t like baseless confidence anyway.

Ushijima stepped to the server position, taking the ball graciously from a nearby ballboy and studying it intensely. He took note of the brand, deciding he liked the feel of this one better than the ones he had at home. The whistle blew, disrupting his thoughts from his personal life and keying him back to the game. Alright then. Serves were no big deal to Ushijima Wakatoshi. Then why did he feel nervous all of the sudden? It’s almost like he could feel the gaze of someone, not Washijou and his scrutinizing glare, but someone different. It felt intense. Like he was being studied in a zoo, or underneath a magnifying glass. 

6 seconds left: focus Ushijima. He tossed the ball into the air, his eyes tracking the movement. The glare from the light’s hit his eyes, unforgiving and blinding. The expanse of the roof almost distorted the ball and how high it went. Ushijima knew this feeling, he had felt the same during his time at the Olympics. The stares of everyone around him, judging him, studying him, critiques and idle chatter. Nothing was different here like it was there. 

The jump was effortless it seemed, at least to those watching. It resounded from where he took flight from, casting a shadow over the court as his body blocked the light. Sharp, keen eyes seemed to light up immediately from the audience, matching Ushijima’s own eyes that have been set aflame. For a moment, Ushijima was floating, the space around him was empty and still. Almost like he was the only person in the world, living and breathing and alive. Everything went dark except one spot. One light shone, seemingly miles away from him, on one lone figure. Ushijima stared, breath caught in his throat, his heart seemed to skip a beat.

There, sat in the spotlight, was a man, a skinny man with a pale complexion and wild red hair. It was odd to see hair stick up in such a way so naturally, he had to have used some sort of hair product, Ushijima was sure of it. His eyes were lidded as their eyes seemed to meet, but then grew wide when he realized that Ushijima was staring back at him. His eyes were a shade or red that seemed almost fake if it wasn’t for the light reflected in the irises of said man. The hoodie he wore was a solid maroon color, which almost contrasted with his hair if it wasn’t for the deep shade it was. Actually, it almost looked brown in the light, but the pink that dusted the man's face brought out the warm, deep red and purple of the hoodie. The jeans he wore were black and ripped, but the raggy style seemed to fit the unnamed stranger. The stranger that looked at him like he was the sun.

Then everything sped up again, in a rush of light and sound, and Ushijima slammed the ball over the net with a loud, resounding _wham!_ as his friend Kageyama would put it. Ushijima blinked, eyes frantically glancing up to the stands where he saw the figure. His teammates’ words if praise rang deaf on his ears. Vaguely, he saw Coach Washijou nodding his head in an approving manner. The distant swell of pride was replaced with a sudden longing when he was rushed back for a second serve. The ball he held a fondness for suddenly seemed weightless, void almost. 

He scored five service aces before they lost a point from a bad sixth serve. The others told him no mind, they won the third set anyway. Ushijima told himself it was just his luck running out. He knows it was because he couldn’t find the red-head he had seen before. He searches for him in the small crowd again before he’s snapped from his thoughts. “Ushijima! We’re lining up, come on!” He hears a teammate call from the edge of the court. ‘ _Kageyama_..’ his mind supplied, and reluctantly, he jogs towards the edges of the court.

-

It’s after the practice when the red-head shows up again, Ushijima is exiting the locker room and heading towards the main hall to leave for the day. Today had gone well and Ushijima is satisfied with his performance. Though he’s still a little rusty with receiving there’s nothing practice can’t fix. Not to mention the official ballet of those chosen for the Schweiden Adlers international team won’t go up until 12 months from now. A full year. His improvement by then will be well along by then, but he isn’t the one to slack off. Ushijima likes growth, and this was his big breakthrough since the Olympics four years ago.

Had it really been that long?

“Ushiwaka! Hey!” The voice takes him away from his thoughts, the familiar tone causing him to stop in his tracks in front of the exit door. Turning around, Ushijima searched for the voice that had called out to him. Walking towards him was an old friend of his, ashy blond hair with dark dyed tips, his outfit was casual but lacked any style you would expect from a guy in his 20’s. His smile was half cocked, as if he was unsure if he had called the right person. A small ghost if a smile appeared on Ushijima’s lips, turing himself completely around so he could properly face his old friend.

“Semi, it’s been a while.” He greets evenly, studying his friend from university closely. “I didn’t expect to see you here, what brings you to Tokyo?” The question was simple, repetitive and almost boring if it wasn’t for the fact that Ushijima hadn’t seen Semi in two years. Despite the occasional ‘ _what’s going on?_ ’ or ‘ _wanna meet up?_ ’ texts he would get a couple times a year, he and Semi didn’t see each other that often.

Especially not with a certain redheaded friend in tow, tall and lean and very out of place in the crowd of brunettes and blonds.

“I actually got transferred from Miyagi, my editing company moved me to Tokyo a month ago.” Semi smiles, his hand finding the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “Sorry i didn’t tell you sooner, I wanted it to be a surprise, you know?”

Ushijima shook his head “No, I understand. Congratulations on your transfer.” 

Semi shuffled a bit, nodding his head in appreciation before he casted a glance to his maybe friend that stood behind him. He made a noise, then pushed the red-head up to Ushijima.

“Sorry, i forgot to introduce you! Ushijima, this is Tendou, Tendou, this is Ushijima.” Semi wore a curious expression on his face, but Ushijima didn’t comment. Well, bit because he didn’t want to, but because the red-head in front of him was speaking and he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt him.

“Tendou Satori, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ushiwaka! Can I call you that? I heard Semi-Semi call you it earlier and it seemed like a fun nickname! Anyway, you can call me Tendou, Semi and I work at the same editors office and he’s been telling me all about you~!” 

Tendou could talk a mile a minute, it was like an onslaught of words just kept forcing their way out and they never stopped. Not that Ushijima minded that much, it was just new and hard to follow… but also it was- charming. In it’s own little way, he supposed. The way his- Tendou’s voice seemed to dance and sing all at once. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. 

“Tendou!” Semi snapped, whacking the mentioned man across the back of his head. Tendou let out a noise of protest as he was shoved down into a bow along with Semi.

“Don’t pester the man! You just met him! What have I told you about being polite, asshole?” He hissed at Tendou, his face a bright shade of red from second hand embarrassment.

“What~? It’s no fair that you get to call him a cool nickname! I call you Semi-Semi all the time and I have yet to receive a cool nickname in turn!” The redhead whines, rubbing the back of his head. Though, Ushijima notices, the smile doesn’t come off of his face.

“Because I hate it when you call me that, _Tori._ ” Semi hisses out of spite at the red-head. Tendou squawks in return, face flushing before he suffocates Semi in a very crushing hug. Semi gives a yell of protest, trying to scramble out of the former’s tight grip. Ushijima smiles at the display, finding the odd pair amusing. 

Tendou is cooing, seemingly humming a tune before Semi manages to gather enough strength to shove the odd man off of him.

“You’re so embarrassing, Satori.” Grumbled Semi, dusting himself off and straightening himself and his disheveled appearance. Tendou merely smiled brightly, seemingly admiring his handy work.

Something sharp spiked in Ushijima’s stomach, something that felt oddly like… jealousy... at the pair’s display of open affection.

No. Why would he feel jealous? It’s not like he and Tendou were close. They just met. Emotions were difficult enough as is, why did this just spring on him suddenly? He shook the feeling away, it wouldn’t do him any good anyway.

“So how long have you two been dating?” Ushijima asks coolly, erasing any emotion from his face that could possibly hint at any other emotion that isn’t curiosity and politeness.

At his question, he watched Semi choke on his own spit and Tendou grow an impressive shade of red rivaled by his own hair. Ushijima grimaced internally, realizing he must have put them on the spot in a public area. ‘ _How inconsiderate of me. I can’t let my emotions mess with their relationship, I just met Tendou. He and Semi have a very comfortable relationship. I shouldn’t ask questions like that so openly.’_

Semi is still sputtering when Ushijima tunes back into the scene in front of him, and Tendou is simply laughing now, seemingly unfazed all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry I outed you like that in a public space, please, my deepest apologies Semi-“

“Dating? Me? And him?!” Semi suddenly managed to choke out. He points at the mentioned red-head who is now clutching at his stomach uselessly. 

“I can’t- I can't breathe-! Ushiwaka-kun you are hilarious!” Tendou manages to wheeze out in between breaths. 

Ushijima stares at the two, confused with what exactly he had meant.

“Did I offend you, Tendou?” Ushijima questions, still not too sure on how to respond to this situation.

Finally, Semi manages to clear his throat and catch his breath. He looks at Ushijima, face red from either lack of air or embarrassment, he can’t tell. “Tendou and I aren’t dating.” He states simply, like it was an obvious detail Ushijima has simply missed in their conversation. This perplexes the olive haired man, causing him to screw his brows together in thought. What did Semi mean by that?

“But you two seemed to have a very intimate relationship. You called him by his name? The display of affection he gave you-“

“Because we’re best friends, Wakatoshi.” Semi sighs, pinching his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

  
  
  


Oh.

  
  
  


Best friends.

  
  
  


“I think you broke him Semi Semi- OW! Why did you do that?”

“Shut up, Tendou.” Semi groans out. 

Ushijima snapped out of his thoughts. Yeah. Best friends. That made sense. ‘ _Admit you were jealous of them, Wakatoshi. How open they could be with their affection without it being_ weird _.’_ He sighs, deciding to give them an apologetic bow. Semi shook his head while Tendou raised his thin brows in amusement.

“You’re fine, Ushiwaka-“ Semi started before being interrupted by Tendou.

“Yeah! Besides, Semi-Semi isn’t my type. I’m too big of a catch for him to handle~!” He chimed, earning a jab to the gut by Semi once more. Ushijima found himself smiling.

“Then what is your type?” He asks before thinking, which is very not normal of him.

Tendou sticks his tongue out, tapping his chin as he ponders for a moment. Suddenly, his lidded eyes widen impossibly big as he lights up “Tall, dark, and handsome~!” He smiles- no, smirks in Ushijima’s direction.

Ushijima gulps, blinking in understanding.

“Perhaps you would like to accompany me for tea sometime?”

Tendou’s smile seems to grow with that invitation, Semi simply stares at the two of them. His eyebrows are raised slightly but Ushijima doesn’t take notice. Too busy with studying Tendou’s mouth to care, really. Ushijima nods in conformation before handing his phone to Tendou, an invitation for the red-head to input his phone number. Tendou graciously takes the phone, his fingers sliding against Ushijima slyly before eagerly typing in the number.

Handing back the phone, Tendou looks like his face is about to split open with how wide he’s smiling. Ushijima decides he likes that smile, and how Tendou is looking like he just hung the moon in the sky.

“It was nice seeing you again, Semi. I’ll text you later.” He bows, turns, and then walks out the building. He’s smiling like an idiot, and he knows Tendou is too by the sound of excitement the man made when he thought Ushijima was far enough to not hear him.

-

Needless to say, their tea date was a success in _way more ways than one._ Just... don’t tell Semi about that.


End file.
